Aggron
|} Aggron (Japanese: ボスゴドラ Bossgodora) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 42. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Aggron using the . Biology Aggron is a huge, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily black with plates of silver-colored armor. The armor on its head has two pairs of holes with horns protruding from the foremost holes. Its forehead plating extends past its upper jaw in a small point. It has sky-blue eyes, and two nostril-like holes on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth are several pointed, fang-like protrusions and the nape of its neck and back have gray-silver armor sections. It has wide, blunt spikes on its shoulders, and gray-silver bands on its arms and legs. Its hands and feet each have three claws. It has a thick, long, black tail that it can swing at enemies. Mega Aggron is bulkier and more heavily plated than its previous state. The horns on its forehead are now shorter, and it has a third, wider horn on its nose. Using its horns, it is said to be able to destroy a steel tank.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Aggron A spike projects downward from both its upper and lower jaw. The protrusions on its shoulders are longer and curve toward its head, and new spikes thrust from holes in its armbands. Its tail is thicker with two bands around it. The gouges in Aggron's armor from previous battles are worn as mementos. The more wounds it has, the more it has battled. It claims a large as its territory and fiercely defends it from trespassers. If its environment is damaged by a flood or a forest fire, it will restore the area by bringing in topsoil and planting trees. It burrows through the strongest of bedrock and digs tunnels, as it searches for iron to eat. Its horns, which it uses to dig through bedrock when seeking food, grow a little longer at a time and can be used to determine its age. In the anime Major appearances Aggron's first major appearance in A Hole Lotta Trouble, under the ownership of Steven Stone. The Iron Armor Pokémon was used to send flying. An Aggron sent a to kidnap an to sing for him and his children in Pikachu's Summer Festival. 's defeated an Aggron belonging to a man named Johnny in Shocks and Bonds. Jessie and James were given a and Aggron in Grating Spaces. The two Pokémon were used to battle Ash's Donphan and Brock's Steelix. An Aggron is owned by the head engineer in Bibarel Gnaws Best! In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part Two, Pokémon Hunter J's client used an Aggron to block up passages in a cave to prevent Ash and Kellyn from following him. Another Aggron appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind! and Saving the World From Ruins! where it was one of the Pokémon on Iron Island that had gone crazy due to Team Galactic. An Aggron appeared in Trials and Adulations!, where it fought against Dawn's Mamoswine. An Aggron appeared in Familiarity Breeds Strategy! under the ownership of Paul where it was used in the battle against . It fought well against Pikachu with its powerful moves, but could not stand on the same par as his Infernape and was defeated with a . An Aggron that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Dohga and 's Mega Wave. Minor appearances Aggron also made a cameo in Jirachi: Wish Maker. was using it in a Double Battle alongside a . Multiple Aggron appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. Also, an Aggron under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer won against another Trainer's during the town of Rota tournament. Dr. Yung used a Aggron in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. Conway owns an Aggron which made a cameo in Glory Blaze!, battling alongside Dawn's Pachirisu in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. Aggron, together with its evolutionary family and , appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior where it helped to stop the glacier. An Aggron appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! An Aggron appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. An Aggron appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!. An Aggron that can Mega Evolve into Mega Aggron appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. A Soldier's Aggron appeared during a flashback in SS036. Pokédex entries s tunnels as it looks for iron to eat.}} . Aggron claims a large mountain for its territory, and fiercely defends it from those who trespass.}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, 's Lairon, Rono, evolved into an Aggron after training on Mirage Island. is later seen using an Aggron to shatter 's triangular prism-like barrier with its attack, capturing it. An Aggron appeared in a flashback as a Pokémon trained by the International Police in PS528. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: The EVO Mode banner features an Aggron. * : Aggron is the boss of Boulder Quarry, which can only be accessed through the Special Episode Here Comes Team Charm!. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area= , Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} }} }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Volcano Cave}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Sky Fortress, Fire Temple, Odd Temple}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope (post-ending)}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 2}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 270}} |area=Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 16: Stage 07}} |} |} In events |Monster Week 2 Aggron|English|United States|50|October 25 to 31, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Level 50 Aggron}} |Monster Week 2 Aggron|English|United States|100|October 25 to 31, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Level 100 Aggron}} |2014 Korean World Championship Series Aggron|All|South Korea|50|July 6, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Aggron}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Aggron Mega Aggron Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Aggron Mega Aggron -, -, and moves is 1½×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- s in the ground. It also rams to attack. }} |- |- |- when its Defense is 130 or higher |link='Ieyasu', , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=305 |name2=Lairon |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Rock |evo2= |no3=306 |name3=Aggron |type1-3=Steel |type2-3=Rock}} Sprites Trivia * Aggron is the only dual-typed Pokémon to lose a type upon Mega Evolution. * Mega Aggron is the only pure Pokémon that is not genderless. * Aggron is the heaviest Pokémon. * Mega Aggron is tied with and for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. ** Mega Aggron is also tied with Mega Steelix for the highest single base stat of all Mega Evolved Pokémon. Origin Aggron may be based on the , a monster that eats iron in Korean legend. It may also be based on a and various . Name origin Aggron may be a combination of aggressive, , and don. It may also involve aggro (British slang for "aggressive, violent behavior"). Bossgodora may be a combination of boss and dragon, or may be a combination of boss and Kodora ( 's Japanese name). It may also involve god. In other languages " |fr=Galeking|frmeaning=From and king |es=Aggron|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Stolloss|demeaning=From , , and or boss |it=Aggron|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=보스로라 Bosrora|komeaning=Corruption of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=波士可多拉 Bōshìkěduōlā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name }} Related articles * Rono Notes External links |} de:Stolloss fr:Galeking it:Aggron ja:ボスゴドラ pl:Aggron zh:波士可多拉